The Protector
by xalent
Summary: Legends of the past sometimes are false stories glorifying the power wielding people of the past. A young boy with mismatched eyes will soon discover how different reality is from the legend. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Protector

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, King Arthur, Merlin or any characters from Arthurian Legend.

**Author's Note: **This story takes place in between the time after the conclusion of "From the Ashes" and the beginning of The Three Princes.

**Summary: **After losing his identity of Harry Potter, Harry discovered that he was not completely free of his past. Soon after his death, Harry was reborn into a new person with no memories, but his memories started to resurface bringing back a piece of Harry Potter into his new self. Unable to cope with the returning memories, Harry had gone on a destructive rampage only to be transported back in time in order to meet the only people that could help him: The Founders of Hogwarts. They trained Harry and helped him come to terms with his two identities, but Harry still believed himself to be Harry Potter even though only memories of that person existed in him. When he left the care of the Founders, Harry still did not know his true identity. Just when Harry thought he could return to a familiar world where he could slowly find his true identity, he was brought to a time even further in the past and an even more unfamiliar place. This world Harry entered is a world Harry only heard of in legends and he will soon discover that the legends he grew up hearing were all false. This world is also in need of a hero and Harry will find himself the chosen hero once more. Will Harry break free from Harry Potter and become the new person he was meant to become? Or will he remain Harry Potter and tied down from the chains of his past? Harry must decide soon for a hero can never doubt his identity...

* * *

Chapter 1: The Protector

* * *

The storm had passed and the sun was shining down into the cells once more. A teenage boy sat up and waited for the guards to come about. He had dark brown hair and mismatched eyes. His left was emerald green while his right was hazel. It was part of an unfortunate past that changed his right eye. Nevertheless, he was glad the lightning shaped scar on his forehead above his right eye was gone. It gave him far too much trouble. Then he heard the clanking of metal against the cell bars. The sound was annoying, but the guards enjoyed forcing the prisoners awake. Well, they were not exactly prisoners.

"Awake already, boy?" the guard grunted in Latin. The boy just grinned in return. The unpleasant look on the guards faces were the only thing he looked forward to in the morning. "It's time."

His cell door opened and two guards joined the first guard. Several children ran over to grab his pant leg, but the boy just smiled. "Don't worry," he said in the little Latin he had learned, "I'm invincible." The children backed away as the guards came in to place thick iron cuffs around the boy's thin wrists. They escorted him through a long corridor before retrieving two long daggers connected together by a long steel cable. "Thanks" he said as the guards shoved him out into the ring.

He looked around at the round coliseum and watched as the crowds cheered or booed. Another fight was taking place between two Roman generals. The boy yawned as he could already tell which of the generals would win. The ringing of metal sounded twice before the crowd roared thunderously in unison. The boy turned back with lazed eyes as the winner picked up the head of the other general.

The announcer began a long victory speech that the boy understood very little. Then he heard, "And now to the battle you all have been waiting for! On the east, we have the undefeated sixteen-year-old, twin dagger wielder. Welcome, the Protector!" The boy walked out into the ring after the guards removed his cuffs and the chain balls around both his ankles. He did not bother to wave to the crowd who cheered upon his arrival. The announcer continued to speak and the boy just assumed it was information about his opponent.

Two years had passed since his accidental arrival in age of the Roman Empire. He was supposed to return to his own time, but something went wrong. If things could not get any worse, two men he had saved upon his arrival sold him as a slave to this coliseum. Many times, he had thought of escaping, but the women and children that lived with him in his cell were far too weak to make the journey of escaping. Because he stayed and fought for their safety, the Romans awarded him with the title: The Protector.

When the speaker finally stopped, the boy looked across to the west gate and saw a giant man walk through the gate and into the arena. It only took a glance to figure out the man was a half-giant. A friend of his past was a half-giant. A kind man as well, but he doubted his opponent was the same. He had dark eyes and long loose hair that fell wildly about his face. A thick beard grew out from his chin and reached his jaws. He had a gigantic frame for a half-giant. The guards who stood near him looked like ants in comparison.

The half-giant carried a heavy giant bag that made the boy wince. Without a doubt, the opponent before him was a weapon master. He hated those types of opponents. They had exceptional skill in all weapons whereas normal people would only master one or two weapons. They boy only had dagger, sword and chain weapon type masteries. This will be another uphill battle which victory will come after a bitter battle to death. He only hoped the half-giant was not a berserker. Those were the only opponents the boy loathed more than weapon masters.

The next moment, a loud drum sounded the beginning of the match. The boy stood very still watching the half-giant's every move. He had not fought a half-giant weapon master before. Most half-giants were barbarians who cried out a thunderous war cry and charged into battle. Weapon masters usually were more reserved and calculating. If the boy did not have to worry about reach, he would have unhooked the steel cable that connected his twin daggers and fought at dangerously close range. It was dangerous to let a weapon master catch either one of his daggers, but he had little choice in this match.

The half-giant laid out his weapons on the ground. The boy counted three maces, two bastard swords, one halberd, four spears, one claymore, two clubs, one battle hammer and a war-ax. He then looked at half-giant and estimated that the weapon master had twenty throwing knives hidden in his vest, two extending swords attached to both forearms, a long sword along his lower legs and maybe some clipped on in his back.

They were not in a world of honor. This was a coliseum where gladiators fought to the death. Only one rule applied: kill your opponent any way possible. The boy had only one way of defeating a weapon master that always worked. Destroy every weapon possible in such a way that the weapon master could not use it again. This was only possible because his twin daggers were magically enforced. He would also know if someone swapped his daggers since the same magic that enforces the daggers bound them to him. It was a convenient spell.

The announcer continued to shout words in Latin that the boy could not understand. He was glad it was so because it allowed him to concentrate better on the battle at hand. The boy watched as the weapon master picked up a mace in the left hand and a war-ax in the other. Then the boy dashed forward at a level pace and made quick judgments on which attacks the weapon master would throw by the stance he took. This will be a difficult battle to win.

Merlin made his way through the stands of the coliseum to get a front row seat. It was easy to convince the muggles to move over or leave since they had no ability to block magic. Merlin never enjoyed the barbaric sports of the coliseum, but he was in dire need of a strong and capable fighter. Gladiators were the best in the field of fighting so he decided to take a journey from England to recruit a gladiator. When he sat down, he watched a young boy face off against a half-giant.

He pitied the boy. There was no possible way the boy could match-- But before Merlin could finish his thoughts, the weapons in the half-giant's hands shattered into small metal shards. That was impossible! Unless the weapons were magically enforce. It suddenly sparked an interest towards the boy. Merlin watched as the boy deflected every blow the half-giant threw and destroyed every weapon on the field.

The boy had exceptional skill considering his young age. Most boys his age would have just become a squire, but the boy seemed to fight like a seasoned warrior with quick strikes faster than normal eyes can register, excellent footwork that allowed him to evade the half-giant's swings and amazing reflexes and timing to fight at such a close range without ever receiving a scratch.

However, Merlin could see the boy's mistakes. Most of which he quickly recovered from, but it seem the boy was suffering from an old injury that had not been properly healed. Then again, gladiators were not allowed rest and fought every moment of their lives. It would be unlikely that the boy was ever given time to recuperate fully.

The boy felt his body tire even more quickly. He could not win this battle unless he used magic, but he had to make it inconspicuous. Romans executed every gladiator with magical abilities. No exceptions. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him and a second one wrapped around his body. He felt the hands begin to crush his body and his consciousness began to fade. No. He could not lose. He had to win.

The boy swung his blades with all his might. When he heard the half-giant howl in pain, he tugged the cable and warm blood splashed against his face. The hands loosened around the boy and he watched as the half-giant collapse to the ground. "Do you yield?" he asked in Latin. The half-giant shook his mighty head and tried to stand. The boy just whipped his daggers around and cut the tendons on the back of his legs. "Do you yield?" he asked again more forcefully as he retracted his daggers. The half-giant did not respond, but it was clear that the weapon master could not win in his state.

The boy turned and walked away and he heard the crowd boo. Soon they would be cheering. He peered into the weapon master's mind. Then he made a sudden turn and out sliced one of his daggers splitting the mighty half-giant vertically in half. Another good fighter perished because of pride. He walked off the field angry that the weapon master would not yield. He hated to kill. However, he would if force to.

The guards escorted the boy back to his cell, but not before he was allowed to clean himself of the blood. When he returned to his cell, the children found their way to his side. He was happy to have returned. Suddenly, he felt someone walk down the corridor. He turned to face a man with black long hair and a clean shaved face. He held a long black staff that had a crystal embedded in one end. "The Protector," the man said as he looked at the boy.

The next sentence the boy could not understand. So he peered into the man's mind. "Merlin?" he asked. It surprised the man only for a moment. "You're the great Merlin?" he asked again, this time in English. The boy wondered for a moment if the man could understand his words. He did not think English even existed in this time.

"Well, this is a mighty interesting dialect," the man responded only moments after the boy's second question. "Fairly easily to learn, if you know both Latin and Celtic. What's your name?"

"Blaz," the boy replied quickly.

"No, not the name you go by. What is your name?"

The boy considered not answering the question for a moment. However, if the man before him really was Merlin, then lying would hinder his chances to learn from the greatest wizard of time. "Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2: Champion of Champions

Chapter 2: Champion of Champions

* * *

"Harry Potter?" Merlin said with great curiosity in his voice. "That's an interesting name. Well, I suppose it would be far more common in your time," he continued. Harry did not miss the cleverly hidden implication of him being a time traveler.

"How did you know I was a time traveler?"

"You aren't the only one capable of Legilimens here," Merlin whispered in response. "Will you help me, Harry Potter?"

"With?"

Merlin frowned to Harry's response. For a wizard, Harry seemed fairly ignorant of the world he was in. "Have you not heard of King Arthur and the trouble he is causing in England?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. _King Arthur? _According to legend, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table fought to maintain peace and the well-being of England. "King Arthur as the one who pulled Excalibur from the stone?"

"Are you mad, boy?" Merlin almost sounded angry. "Why would I ever put such a brilliant sword in the stone? Also, I would never give a muggle Excalibur! One must prove their worth to wield such a magnificent sword!"

"What?" Harry cried confused. "So you're telling me the legend of King Arthur is completely wrong?"

"Legend of King Arthur? _He _became a legend?" Merlin cried out in shock. It seemed that there was a heavy implication that Arthur was not the same man portrayed in legends. Then again, legends were legends because they hardly had any truth in them. They were just stories made up to glorify the past.

"Well, you will have to educate me about Arthur because in my time, he's a hero of England." Harry nearly let out a laugh when he saw Merlin collapse to the ground in even greater shock. It seems the world was mislead about Arthur.

"How long have you been in this time, Harry Potter?" Merlin asked, barely recovering from his shock.

"Two years. I've been stuck here for the same amount of time."

"Ah." Merlin finally understood why the boy had no knowledge of the world around him besides the coliseum. "This may be an unreasonable request, but will you help me kill Arthur?"

Harry looked into the man's black eyes and saw the seriousness in the request. It struck him as an odd request, but far from unreasonable. King Arthur was just a legend. A story he heard while growing up. It did not matter if he was portrayed a hero, if Arthur was destroying the world of England, Harry would fight to stop him within reasonable conditions. He did not want to be used like he was in the war against Voldemort. "I will only help if I know what you're saying about Arthur is the truth. I have been used once in a war I did not start and I will not be used again."

Again, Merlin's curiosity in the boy increased. "Well said, Harry Potter. Not only do you possess skill beyond your age, you possess wisdom as well. But even if you accept, I must test your worth. Fighting the half-giant weapon master was no easy task, but I have yet to see you display your true talents. I, too, like to be careful."

_He's paranoid like good old Moody_, Harry thought as he grinned. Then he sat down to think over his situation. "If I display all my talents, you know the Romans will just kill me."

"I doubt they can catch you. In fact, I believe you could have already escaped this prison. I just can't figure out why you chose to stay."

_For the Great Merlin_, Harry thought,_ he did not seem overly intelligent as the Legends suggested._

"It seems that you have greatly overestimated me, Harry Potter," Merlin spoke out breaking his thoughts. "I have only lived thirty years of my life and I hardly consider myself peerless. I have made many mistakes, one of which was crowning Arthur king."

"Forgive me, Merlin, if I offended you. It's just hard not to see you the way Legend has portrayed you," Harry apologized quickly. He was a fairly good Occlumens, but he never had to face a Legilimens as good as himself. "As my title suggests, I am a protector and the people in my cell are the ones I am protecting." Harry turned to look at the women and children that lived in his cell. "They have neither the strength or the power to escape . Most gladiators love the attention they receive too much so I could not get help from them."

Merlin nodded, understanding Harry's dilemma and accepting Harry's apology. It was one he faced not too long ago. "You deserve your title unlike other men I have known. I will set you, the women and children free and show you England. But since you will not agree to help me just yet, I must ask you to prove your worth. Tomorrow, I will bring a healer and in a few days, I will bring in the current gladiator champion from Rome.

* * *

Merlin was true to his word. The next day, a healer disguised as a priest healed Harry's wounds as well as some of the children and women. A few days later, the Roman Champion arrived. Harry was in the arena once more and this time, he could use magic. He looked into the crowd and found Merlin sitting with several oddly dressed men. Harry smiled. It seemed that in this time, witches and wizards still had trouble dressing like muggles.

When the announcer called out his title, Harry walked out onto the field. This time he wore gauntlets that covered the backs of his hands and forearms. Since his wand was destroyed in the war against Voldemort, he had it replaced with a pair of gauntlets that held magical cores. It allowed him to cast magic without the aid of a wand and concealing the gauntlets were far easier than a wand.

Harry watched as a man clad in heavy armor walked out. There was a longsword attached to his side. It looked normal, but Harry knew from his two years that nothing in this arena was normal. When drums sounded the beginning of the match, Harry charged forward and launched his twin daggers. The champion slashed his sword at blinding speeds knocking the daggers away.

Harry pulled the steel cable to retract his daggers as he leaped into the air. He came down at the champion raised his daggers to attack. The champion bent his knees and placed a hand at the hilt of his sword to brace for Harry's attack. Just moments before Harry slashed, he noticed the champions hand change position. Something was wrong. He quickly crossed his daggers and blocked as something slashed upward knocking him back.

Harry flipped backwards and recovered from the attack. A smile grew across Harry's face as he realized how the champion had stayed champion. His sword was invisible. After each slash, the champion always sheathed his sword to hide the fact his sword was invisible and make it seem like he could draw his sword at incredible speeds.

It only took a moment for the champion realize the boy had figured out the secret behind the two swords. Then he charged forward drawing the invisible sword and dropping the long sword to the ground. Harry was able to block the first two attacks, but the third stab nearly cut into his arm. The champion was called champion not because of an invisible sword, but for his swordsmanship. Harry even dared to say it was better than his own, and there were few people whom Harry would admit to have that feat.

Harry whipped one of his daggers at the champion which caught the shoulder pad, but the champion grabbed the hilt of the dagger stopping it from penetrating even further. Then the champion tugged the cable dragging Harry off his feet and into the air. Harry quickly allowed his magic to flow out of his gauntlets to allow him to balance in the air as he readied his dagger for the next attack. He whipped his cable quickly to wrapped several times around the invisible sword to give him an idea of the length, and then Harry touched one foot to the ground and kicked off to further accelerate his speed towards his opponent.

The champion ignored the cable on the sword and readied it for a sweeping blow at Harry. Just as he came into range, the champion swung the sword in an upward arc. But Harry was well aware of the attack. He blocked with his dagger and pushed off to allow himself to fly over the champion. When both feet touched the ground, he pounced forward and slashed out with his dagger. Apparently the champion's reflexes were as good as his own for the champion spun around and knocked the dagger from Harry's left hand.

Harry had been fighting long enough to know not to prepare only a single finishing blow. They always came in combinations. His right hand shot forward and from his gauntlet, a magical wind shot out and collided with the champions armor. Harry heard a painful grunt as the champion flew into the air. He watched as the champion hit the ground and his armor shatter. Harry waited patiently as he retrieved his daggers to see the face of his opponent. When a figure stood from the debris of the armor to reveal... A WOMAN?

It was not that Harry did not have great respect for women, in fact he had great respect for women. It was just that Romans usually did not like female champions. Now that his secret was revealed as was the champions, Harry needed to end the match in the next minute. He concentrated and in a moment, he disappeared from sight. The next moment, Harry reappeared behind the champion and bound her with his steel cable. He pressed the tip of one blade to her back while holding the other blade against her throat. "Do you yield?" he asked in Latin. She tried to break free, but Harry pushed his blades closer. "Do you yield?"

She just responded, "Kill me."

Harry released his cable and sheathed his daggers. "Come," he said as he reached out a hand to the woman. She looked at him in shock and confusion. "Come. We're escaping."

Roman soldiers poured in from the four gates with weapons ready. Harry stared at the woman with his mismatched eyes only to realize she had a death wish. He grabbed her sword and took her arm then quickly disaparated from the coliseum. They apparated into prison where Merlin and several other wizards were helping the women and children escape. "Merlin," Harry called out. "As I promised, I defeated the champion. But I didn't kill her."

Merlin turned to tell Harry that it did not breach their agreement when he realized who he was looking at. "Guinevere?"


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Chapter 3: Escape

* * *

"You don't mean the queen of England who fell in love with Lancelot and had an affair?" Harry asked as he turned to the woman in his arms. She did have fair skin as the legend suggests and long dark auburn hair. However, she did not seem like the type of woman who needed rescuing or betray others.

Merlin scoffed at Harry's question. "Queen of England; yes. Fell in love with Lancelot; yes. Had and affair; no. That bastard Arthur's just like his father. Arthur stole Guinevere from Lancelot forcing Lancelot to fight for him. When Guinevere refused to bear his children, Arthur set her away. I would have never guessed he sent her to the Romans!"

The woman tore free from Harry's arms and drew her sword at Merlin. Several sentences were exchanged. The only word Harry understood was "kill". The argument was cut short when Roman soldiers charged down the corridor. "Go!" Harry shouted to Merlin. "I can hold them off for a few minutes!" Merlin stunned Guinevere and two wizards dragged her out of the corridor as he turned towards the soldiers and waved his staff. The ceiling above the soldiers suddenly collapsed crushing some while blocking the path so they could escape. "Good idea!" Harry said as he dashed past Merlin.

"I would have expected that you would be able to cast that same spell," Merlin stated as he followed closely behind the boy.

"Dark Arts is a banned subject at school," Harry responded as they reached an empty field. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Good idea," Merlin agreed as he pulled out a large blue orb. "Grab on!" he commanded as every placed a hand on the orb. In a moment, they were up in the air and the world was spinning around them. Several children were crying, but Harry gave them a confident smile. Portkeys were pretty scary to the normal people.

"I don't suppose you can help them land..." Harry called out to Merlin who just nodded. Harry then let go when he saw some of the wizards let go and the world stopped spinning. Again, Harry let his magic swirl around him to regain balance before landing. He looked over and saw Merlin levitating all the women and children down to the ground.

"You know, Harry Potter, I've been wonder if you knew any of their names," Merlin asked pointing to the women and children.

"Nope. Can't understand Latin," Harry responded with a disgruntled look.

"We'll have to rectify that." Merlin waved his staff and for a moment, Harry felt dizzy. When the world stopped spinning, he found himself understanding the words the children spoke. "A handy spell to allow a person to understand all languages. You can learn all the languages the person you're speaking to knows. In this case, you learned all the languages I know. Earlier I was able to learn English and Parseltongue from you. And you just learned a long list of languages."

Harry turned back to the women and children who were thanking him for helping them escape. Harry smiled and began, "You are welcome, but I am afraid I cannot go with you on the journey to find a home. I must fulfill a promise I made to the man who saved us. However, this is not to say we won't meet again! We are not bound together by blood, but during those two years we spent in that cell, we became a family. Let's not let the brand on our backs remind us of our slavery, but of our bond as a family!"

As Harry and the women and children parted ways, he gave them a wave as the other wizards conjured horses and wagons to lead them to a village. Merlin clasped an arm around Harry's shoulder and said, "A well spoken speech. I'm sure someday you will see them again."

They both turned to face Guinevere as she moaned. She sat up suddenly when she realized she was lying on the ground. Then she took up her invisible sword and pointed it at Merlin. "Why am I back in England! Are you taking me back to his side?"

Merlin just waved his wand and the sword was knocked out of her hands. "In a sense, I am taking you back to Arthur, but you do not have to return to him. I am only going to Camelot to break Lancelot from his bind to Arthur."

"Lancelot?" Guinevere nearly broke to tears upon hearing the name. "How fares Lancelot?" she cried out nearly begging Merlin to answer the question.

"He is well for the time being," Merlin quickly responded to calm Guinevere. "Lancelot carries a heavy heart because he is torn between killing the man who took you away from him and his oath to serve the king. Arthur threatened to kill you if Lancelot did not obey his every command."

"Arthur really seems like a bad guy. How he became a hero in English legend is a mystery to me." Harry had not realized he had spoken in Latin until he saw Guinevere's deadly glare.

"You think Arthur's a hero?" she shouted as she picked up her sword.

But Merlin intervened stating, "Wait, Guinevere. Before you kill the boy, you should know that this is the person I've chosen to slay Arthur." Guinevere looked at the great wizard baffled by his response. "There will be many things you will not understand about this boy, but he does not understand this world as we do yet. He has not chosen to help, but he has not declined."

The warrior queen sheathed her sword and accepted Harry for the time being. It made him wonder if he would live much longer if he declined to help Merlin. "I think I should at least tell everything I know about Arthurian legends."

Harry spent several hours of telling every version of the tales of King Arthur and found there was really no truth in the legends surrounding Merlin and King Arthur. It seems Merlin's lineage from a demon was nothing more than a reference to his half-blood lineage. His father was a wizard who courted a Celtic princess. They were banished from the lands and his father brought Merlin and his mother to England to escape persecution. Uther had not been under a magical disguise but rather killed Gorlois secretly and took Gorlois's face to bed Igraine. And the quest for the Holy Grail was nothing more than a facade to pillage the land.

They had spent an equal amount of hours on horseback before the three arrived at a small village near a port. "Keep your cloaks on and heads down," Merlin ordered his two companions. "This is the center of the thief's guild. And I must press that you use neither mine or Guinevere's name when calling us, Blaz." They had agreed to call Harry Blaz since Harry Potter was not a common name.

"What should I refer you as?" Harry asked, wondering if there were any titles Merlin or Guinevere would prefer.

"The more creative, the better!" Merlin said with a twinkle in his eyes. It reminded Harry of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. They both held themselves in high regard and treated others the way they wished others would treat themselves. But they were also cautious and never let their guards down. Harry guessed that both Albus and Merlin had been betrayed before for the lack of a better word.

"Alright, old man."

Merlin glared at Harry and said, "I'm not old! I'm merely in my early thirties and that's hardly considered old for someone like me!" Harry knew Merlin was referring to the fact that he was a wizard. It was best to keep the fact that they were wizards from the muggles. They tend to become violent.

"You're old in the legends and you said to be creative!" Harry retorted with a gleeful laugh.

"Bah!" Merlin spat in return as he stalked off into town.

Harry turned to Guinevere who glared and said, "Just call me 'champion' if you must." Then she stalked off following Merlin.

"I was just going to call you 'champ'," Harry said to himself before tying down the horses and running after his companions.

When Harry entered the tavern, he saw mostly dark hooded figures who had one hand beneath the table. No doubt they all had a hand on their weapons. Harry had warn his twin daggers openly, but his steel cable was well wrapped in the pouch hanging on the back of his belt. He also had plenty of hidden throwing knives packed all over his body. You never know when one will be useful.

Harry found Guinevere and Merlin sitting up a table near the counter and made his way to one of the empty seats. Along the away, he made sure to avoid coming within arms reach of the people in the tavern. He had never seen such a shady place in his life. "So, old man, what are we doing here?" He whispered to Merlin as he sat down.

"Waiting for an old friend." Suddenly, Harry heard the clanking of heavy armor and looked towards the tavern doors. In came a man clad in worn iron full plate armor. He removed his helmet revealing a handsome but tired face with loose brown locks dangling across his face. Harry watched as the man walked over, never knowing that the items he carried with him were being taken. "I would like you to meet, Sir Galahad," Merlin said to Harry in English.


	4. Chapter 4: The Pure and the Tainted

Chapter 4: The Pure and the Tainted

* * *

Harry looked at the knight and knew this was not the son of Lancelot and Elaine. The man before him looked older than Guinevere. Damn Geoffrey of Monmouth and his love of illegitimate births. Then again, he was merely writing a legend according to his beliefs and what he had been told. Harry nodded to Galahad acknowledging the mans status but did not want to bow. Harry still did not have an idea of the world he was living in. Merlin pointed his staff at Galahad and set it back down. Harry knew that Merlin just froze Galahad and silenced him. It made him wonder if Galahad would be fine with it had he known.

"I will release you in a moment, but you must promise that you can keep your mouth shut and refrain from doing any unnecessary gestures until we are a safe distance from this town," Merlin whispered to the seemingly valiant knight. "This here is Blaz, the one I have chosen to fight Arthur. And this here is Guinevere." Harry wondered how wide Galahads eyes would be if he had not been frozen. Merlin gave the knight several minutes for the information to sink in.

Then, Merlin stood from his seat and made a feint movement of his staff to release Galahad from his magical bindings. Harry and Guinevere were the first to follow Merlin out of the tavern. When they reached the door, Harry heard the clanking of metal and a few coins against the wooden table.

It took only a few minutes to leave the town where Galahad stopped and fell to one knee to say, "My Queen! How long have I searched the land in Lancelot's place to find you!"

"Do not address me as Queen, Galahad. You know how much I despise that title." Guinevere responded coldly. The world Harry had accidentally traveled to was nearly the exact opposite of the world described in the Arthurian Legends.

"Forgive me, my lady," Galahad apologized with his head still down.

"Rise, Galahad. There is much to be done in this world" Merlin commanded. "First, we must announce your death to the world. You will be given a new identity and travel with Lady Guinevere to enlist the help of Mordred to induce a rebellion. Do not trust the Knights of the Round Table nor can either of you speak to Lancelot. This may be hard for both of you, but this is how things must be done for the moment." Merlin waved his wand and changed the appearances of both Guinevere and Galahad. "Now ride!"

Harry watched as the two rode inland and asked Merlin, "Will you show me the world or do I have to do something first?" Merlin just smiled as he raised his wand. "I'd prefer it on my right shoulder," Harry said as he pulled up the sleeve. A tattoo of a red dragon fighting a white dragon appeared painlessly. "A magical branding. Never thought it was possible."

"It seems much has changed since my time." Harry could not agree more with the great wizard. "In a few moments, a man will ride to town and I will change him into Galahad. You'll have to kill him." Harry eyed the wizard who knew how much Harry hated killing others. "Don't worry, it's just Uther." As if that was better. Harry was a gladiator who gave his opponents the chance to live at the end of a battle. He hardly ever killed in cold blood. "If you find it difficult to kill him, then peer into his mind. It'll make it much easier."

Just as Merlin had said, an old man rode a white stallion down the road past Harry and Merlin. Harry took this chance to peer into the man's mind and what he found was something he could never forget. It was far worse than Voldemort and Voldemort did some pretty horrible things. Harry hit the ground vomiting out his previous meal. "I should have warned you before hand," Merlin said with a laugh before waving his wand. Harry stopped vomiting and felt better. But the visions he saw were still disturbing. "This world is not as pure as your legend describe it. Even Galahad has stained his hands."

Harry leaped on his horse with a strong resolve to kill the man that had passed. There was no doubt in his mind that that man was evil to the core. He kicked his horse hard and rode into town with one dagger drawn. Harry could easily kill Uther with the killing curse, but that would not serve the purpose of Merlin's plan. Although Harry had not agreed to help Merlin, he had not declined. When Harry rode past Uther, he kicked out one leg throwing the older man to the ground.

A crowd gathered around, but none knew that the man Harry faced was the old withered Uther. All they saw was the young and handsome Sir Galahad. "Do you know who I am?" Uther questioned with authority. Harry just smiled and nodded as he dashed forward and slashed out with his dagger.

"And what of it?" Harry gave an evil grin. "I am here to challenge you for a seat in the Round Table!"

"And fighting with two daggers will hardly let you qualify!" Uther retorted as he drew his sword.

_Ah, damn_... Harry cursed. He had thought that would have worked. "Alright then, will someone lend me a sword?" Harry shouted to the crowd as he tossed his daggers to the ground. Suddenly, a sword fell out of the air and stabbed into the ground before Harry. He looked up to see Merlin with a wide grin across his face. Harry knew he would have to pay back the old man later for this sword, but this was probably a better sword than any of the people around him could produce. Harry drew the sword and pointed it at Uther. "Will you accept the challenge now?"

"Like you will prove to be a challenge at all," Uther scoffed with pride and arrogance.

Harry smiled as he charged forward again. This time he did not slash to miss intentionally. His blade connected with Uther's shoulder and drew blood. Uther howled in shock and tried to slash at Harry, but Harry was faster. He ducked and slashed at Uther's Achilles heel severing the tendon above the back of his foot. Uther fell over to one leg cursing Harry and wondering how Harry's sword pierced his armor. But time was short. Harry's sword stabbed into Uther's chest and unbearable pain surged through his body.

"Like you will prove to be a challenge at all?" Harry said in a mocking tone as picked up Uthers sword. "You shall die in shame, killed by your own sword." Harry slashed the blade level across Uther's shoulders and his head flew off into the crowd. The decapitated body slumped to the ground and Harry pulled out the sword from the body and cleaned it with the dead mans shirt. He sheathed both swords and retrieved his daggers before he walked over to pick up Uther's severed head. He raised it up high in the air and shouted, "Let the world know that I, Blaz the Protector, killed Sir Galahad in three simple strokes of my sword. Let the world know that Galahad never drew a drop of blood from my body. And let the world know, Blaz is mightier than the King of England!"

Harry got back onto his horse and rode back out of town to join Merlin. "Still need to scout the land to see Arthur's wrongdoings?" Merlin asked as Harry returned the sword.

"Yes. I only said that so other knights would come after me for revenge. It would be easier to judge them when I can face them alone."

Merlin agreed with Harry's statement, but added, "I doubt you can find someone other than Galahad or Lancelot who has a good heart."

Harry kicked his horse and rode down the road inland. "Well, I guess fighting them will be training before I fight Arthur. I'll be able to practice with a sword until then."

Merlin grunted as he raced after the young wizard. He had to admit, the boy was fairly interesting. The boy's skills were far greater than most his age as well as his knowledge and wisdom. Harry was not lacking in courage or sense of justice, but Merlin has yet to decide whether the boy would foolishly charge into a losing battle. As for Harry's weaknesses, it seemed he lacked in physical strength, but made up for it in speed and agility. He also had a weakness towards women and children, one that has claimed the lives of many well-trained fighters. Harry also had an unwillingness to kill an opponent without a just cause. Merlin prayed that Harry was not so naïve, but Harry had proved to Merlin once before that he would kill if forced to.

What Merlin was guiding the boy to was nothing more than a civil war. There Harry would be forced to kill good and evil men without a just cause. Merlin could only pray the war would not destroy the young boy. He could never forgive himself if he repeated history once more...


	5. Chapter 5: Retreat

Chapter 5: Retreat

* * *

Harry studied the runes with great interest. Two years has passed since the death of Uther Pendragon. In the two years, Merlin began to teach Harry runelore which allowed the enchanting of any physical object. The most dangerous of the runelores is the runes placed directly on the body. Apparently Arthur had forced Merlin to place several runes which slowly changed Arthur.

It seemed the legends weren't all false. Arthur had once been a good man and fought for the freedom and wellbeing of England, but in the height of his quest for justice, he was struck down by King Pellinore and the sword that proved his lineage was broken. It was at that point Merlin began to see changes in Arthur, and like Dumbledore, ignored it because there was still good inside. Merlin had sought to pass Excalibur to Arthur, but instead gave Caliburn, a sword even mightier than Excalibur. Truthfully, Excalibur is far greater only if a witch or wizard wields it.

Excalibur was enchanted by runes that allowed the magic of a witch or wizard to flow through the sword. Caliburn was only forged as an elemental sword which held lightning. A muggle would not have the ability to pull out Excalibur's full potential and Merlin has yet to meet someone who meets the qualifications to wield the magnificent sword.

Harry finished carving several runes onto the hilt of his daggers and covered them with cloth. The runes served the purpose of acknowledging it's wielder so others could not steal his daggers and use it against him. It was one of the hundreds of useful runes Harry had learned in the course of two years. He had thought of enchanting the broad sword he took from Uther, but he did not like the sword. It was too heavy for his fighting style.

Harry needed a longsword like the one Merlin lent him in his battle against Uther. It had a slender but keen blade. The hilt was long enough that Harry could wield it two-handed if he wanted to and light enough so he could wield a dagger in his off hand. If not for his inability to sit still and lack of strength, Harry would have forged a sword himself.

Just as Harry sheathed his daggers, Merlin walked into the tent. "How did the battle go?" Harry asked as Merlin rolled open a map. It showed the current battlefield and the positions of both sides. It looked like the Marauder's Map Harry's father and friends made in their time at Hogwarts, only this map could adapt itself to the surrounding areas. This was another thing Merlin taught him to make.

"We suffered heavy losses, but we were able to push Arthur's forces back across the bank. Guinevere will be joining us shortly to discuss our next strategy." Harry could see the veins popping out from Merlin's forehead. The war had not gone well for Guinevere and Merlin. Harry had agreed to help, but his main task was guerrilla warfare, sabotage and dueling other Knights of the Round Table. Merlin and Guinevere feared to lose Harry out in the field and kept him in the camp during the battles.

"Will Mordred and Galahad join us soon?" Harry asked as he sat up to look at the map. After watching Merlin and Guinevere work out strategies for well over a year, Harry had become a decent strategist. Several plans for retreat were already in mind, but Harry wanted to strike at Arthur's camp once more to cripple them from chasing the battle worn army of Merlin and Guinevere.

"They have already made it to Camlann where the final battle should take place," Merlin replied. They had discussed it with much debate. Harry did not care where the final battle took, but Merlin insisted on Camelot while Guinevere argued for Camlann. Merlin's argument was for the fear of losing Mordred in the battle at Camlann as Harry's stories suggested and Camelot was a far easier fortress to defend. Guinevere argued for Camlann because every variation of the King Arthur Legend Harry told ended there. Camlann was a small town with no forts, but was well known for it's dense forest and mysterious swamp. It was the perfect setting for her outnumbered soldiers to fight in.

In the end, Merlin agreed when he thought about the damage that would befall Camelot when the war was over. "Are we retreating?" a new voice asked. Merlin and Harry turned to see Guinevere in her gallant battle armor. It was made from fine steel and coated with silver and golden lacing. On the back was a phoenix that symbolized her rebirth when Harry freed her from her Roman captors.

"Yes." Merlin answered simply. He had not thought of how to retreat without losing soldiers.

Harry placed a finger down on the map where all the supplies of Arthur's army was kept. "I can hit that area and cripple their supplies in the mask of the night. Arthur would most likely have a supply train coming in a few days. I will probably need some volunteers, but it shouldn't be too hard to steal the incoming supplies. Rest for an hour and leave the tents here."

Merlin and Guinevere eyed Harry unsure why he had made the last request. Harry did not want to introduce Europe to gunpowder just yet. He was glad that Merlin had agree to help him go to China to obtain several cases which Harry kept for this occasion. "When you hear a loud bang, just keep your men moving forward and try not to let them look in this direction." Merlin and Guinevere just nodded allowing Harry to follow through with his plan. Neither had a better one at the moment.

As the army rested, Harry made his way around and drew illusion runes into the ground. He had to make it look like the army was still here. No one wanted to be attacked while they were retreating. When he was done, Harry signaled to Guinevere and Merlin to secretly lead all the soldiers out of camp. Some of the volunteers wanted to stay, but Harry needed them to circle around Arthur's army.

When night came, Harry knew his army was a safe distance away and crept into Arthur's camp. This was hardly the honorable way to fight a war, but Harry could care less. People of his time already knew the futileness of foolishly fighting in a organized manner. You lose far too many soldiers that way. When Harry reached the supplies, he slashed open the wine and set the cases of supplies on fire. Before anyone noticed, Harry had already slipped off into the darkness. Shouts came from all directions to put out the fire and in the midst of the shouting, Harry received the location of the other supply areas.

This was guerrilla warfare. This was how the few can triumph over the many. After hitting the other cargo areas, Harry returned to his camp and set the runes to show his army retreating. This was by far his most brilliant plan yet. Spies had a hard time mixing into the army because of the small size and Harry was sure to scan every mind before resting. Not a single spy ever passed knowledge of Guinevere's army to Arthur's under Harry's watch.

When Arthur's army charged over the river, Harry watched so he could time the explosion perfectly to cause the greatest amount of damage before retreating. Arthur's army tore through the empty tents in blind rage not knowing this was all but a trap. Harry waved both his hands and fire shot from his gauntlets. A trail of fire raced along the trail of gunpowder Harry set and the next moment the angry war-cries of the raging soldiers were silenced by the deafening roar of exploding gunpowder.

Harry wrapped a scarf around his face to avoid breathing in the smoke or smelling burnt flesh, both of which made him sick. Screams of pain and retreat filled the air once more, but a second explosion burst cutting the soldiers off from escape. Harry felt sorry for the soldiers who would die in the fire, but this was war. At least his friends weren't dying. He raced off to join the volunteers and together they rode off to find the supply train.

Merlin and Guinevere were able to reach the edge of the forest by Camlann before darkness covered the land. As they set up camp, explosions erupted near the horizon. "Is magic causing those explosions?" Guinevere asked Merlin as she sat down to rest.

"No. Blaz has incredible knowledge of the world. Far greater than our own. There is a country in the far East where people of tan skin and smaller stature live. They seem to also have an incredible knowledge and a history that predates the Roman Empire. There Blaz purchased a cart full of cases of this black powder he calls "gunpowder". He said that if the powder was set on fire, it would explode." Merlin replied. He did not have a full understanding since Harry had offered no more information about gunpowder. "He said in several centuries, we will be able to use it."

"Ah. So we should let out descendants worry about it."

The next day, Guinevere and Merlin reached Mordred and his army. "I was wondering when you would arrive," Mordred greeted as he walked out from his tent.

"Where's Galahad?" Merlin asked looking around.

"He perished when defending me against Gawain. I'm sorry for my incompetence," Mordred apologized solemnly.

"Did he fight honorably?" Guinevere asked breaking the silence. Mordred nodded, but dared not to look the warrior queen in the eyes. "Then we shall never forget Sir Galahad's sacrifice so we could meet this day!" Guinevere drew her longsword and raised it into the air. "To Sir Galahad!" and the army did the same.

"You sure know how to unite a crowd," an unexpected voice spoke out.

Merlin and Guinevere turned to see Harry dismount from his horse. "Who may this be?" Mordred asked as he turned to face Harry.

"Blaz the Protector," Harry answered. This was the name he had chosen to go by in this time. He did not want to add even more fame to his name. Being the-boy-who-lived was fame enough.

"You're the person who has slain fifteen Knights of the Round and Uther Pendragon?" Mordred asked in a tone filled with skepticism. "You're no more than fifteen or sixteen years old!" Harry had asked Merlin why he did not age, but even Merlin did not know the answer. The best explanation was because Harry was not in his own time and time did not affect him in the same way.

"Would you care for a match, then?" Harry challenged as he drew Uther's broadsword. Merln and Guinevere took a few steps back away from Mordred and Harry. They had both seen how he fought and it was best of they moved out of the way. The opponents of Harry always seemed to start swinging their weapons wildly to hit the dexterous boy. "If you disarm me, I will yield. If I disarm you, then I win. Fair enough?"

Mordred nodded as he drew his own sword. Harry could already see the flaws in Mordred's stance. His two years as gladiator has taught him much in dueling. One of which was to never underestimate your enemy. Harry dashed forward and saw the surprise in Mordred's eyes. He smiled since most people never knew how fast he moved in battle until they saw it first hand. Mordred could only move his sword to block when Harry's sword slammed against his. Mordred fell back a few steps to find balance since he had not expected Harry's swing to have so much force.

When Mordred recovered, Harry was already in mid swing of his next attack which slapped the sword from Mordred's grasp. He fell over as Harry pointed the tip of his sword at Mordred's chest. "Do you yield?" Harry asked.

"I yield," Mordred submitted uncomfortably. Then he heard clapping from Guinevere, Merlin and some of the soldiers.

"Well done for not losing your sword after the first attack!" Merlin congratulated which Mordred returned with a confused look. "This boy is the Roman Gladiator Champion. I doubt you would stand a chance if he used his daggers. His attacks were off balance because of the sword he carried." Merlin reached out a hand to pull Mordred from the ground.

"Champion?" Mordred asked in disbelief.

"I only lasted five minutes against the boy," Guinevere stated as she walked into the commander's tent.

"The Queen only lasted five minutes against the boy?" Mordred was nearly shouting. Guinevere's swordplay was only next to Arthur's. Most Knights of the Round Table could barely last five minutes against the warrior queen, but for someone to defeat Guinevere, that was simply amazing.

"Yes, and she fought him with Clarent," Merlin answered with a smile and twinkle in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sounds of Battle

Chapter 6: The Sounds of Battle

* * *

Harry walked into the town of Camlann to get some time away from the army. He did not like the stressful atmosphere when walking around the soldiers. The final battle was about to happen. Guinevere, Merlin and Mordred were discussing strategies in the commander's tent. Harry doubted they needed his help. He only knew how to run guerrilla warfare strategies. Hit and run.

"Enjoying your time away from camp?" the deep voice of Merlin asked.

"It's far more relaxing here than around the stressed out soldiers," Harry replied as he continued walking down the street. The town was peaceful. Children ran about playing their games. Women were gossiping or doing housework. Men were working the fields and shops. But five miles away, a terrible battle would take place forever changing the world.

"There were two more reasons why I did not want the battle to take place here," Merlin said out of the blue. This was an unexpected start of a discussion since it had been resolved a year ago. "First is that this is the place I hid Excalibur." Harry cocked an eye up to look at the great wizard who pointed at a fountain up ahead. "Guinevere had requested that I pass Excalibur into your hands, but Excalibur states that you have not met the final condition in which Excalibur will accept you as the wielder."

"I've met all the other conditions?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Yes you have." Merlin's answer shocked Harry. There was no way Harry Potter could ever be the wielder of the great sword Excalibur!

"Lancelot would be a better owner of Excalibur!" Harry shouted in objection.

"Lancelot was the first man Excalibur choose to be it's wielder, but he has yet to satisfy as many qualifications as you. It may take him another five years before he reaches your stage. You on the other hand, only have one more condition to fulfill. And that brings me to my second reason. There's a house not far from here. Just follow this road and when you hit a fork, head north."

With a crack and a puff of smoke, Merlin was gone. _Damn old wizards and their love of cryptic messages_... Harry cursed to himself. He decided to follow the road than figure out what the old man was implying. When he reached the house, he found eight children running around outside. They turned to see Harry walk up then quickly ran back into the house. _Maybe I got the wrong house_... Harry thought, but there were no other houses around the area.

Then the children came out again dragging several women. "Blaz?" One woman asked wide eye in shock. It took Harry a moment to register that the women and children who lived here were the same ones that were trapped with him in the Roman Coliseum two years ago. "It's Blaz!" she cried out in confirmation as they all ran over to hug Harry.

Harry smiled since the people he had been protecting for two years finally were free and safe. Then it hit him. Camlann would not be safe when battle came, but it would take at least a day for Arthur to arrive. So Harry accepted the invitation into the house and decided to share his experiences over the past two years.

When night fell, Harry tucked the children into bed and bid goodbye to the women once more. He was glad they were able to settle down. This time, Harry was not fighting just to remove Arthur from the throne, but to protect the women and children.

Harry walked down the road and found himself back at the fountain where Merlin hid Excalibur. Harry knew plenty of legends surrounding the magnificent sword, but never has there been an accurate description of the sword. "Excalibur was forged by Merlin the Wild and Justus Kael. It is said that only a true protector can wield this magnificent sword," the voice of Mordred spoke in the darkness.

"I don't believe I am worth of such a sword," Harry stated truthfully. In the war against Voldemort, he was unable to protect his friends and family. They had all perished due to his foolishness.

"The sword believes you are worthy," Mordred said as he walked over to Harry's side. "You are called Blaz the Protector, are you not?"

Harry smirked. Blaz was a name he came up with and 'The Protector' was his gladiator title. "That's just a name I came up with. It's not even my real name."

"It is your real name in this time, Blaz. The name 'Blaz' means 'unwaivering protector', a fitting name for the person who fought to protect seven women and eight children. Never fail to believe in yourself, Blaz. Fate and destiny are nothing more than a hoax to make us falter." Mordred walked away leaving the young wizard to think over his situation.

Harry wanted to protect the women and children, but he feared power. Power often corrupts and Harry's strong sense of justice went against the desire for power. However, Harry had seen Arthur fight and he doubted he was powerful enough to face the Legendary King of England.

"Why do you doubt yourself?" an unrecognizable voice asked.

"Why?" Harry asked in response.

"Yes. Why do you doubt yourself?"

"Because I have been here before."

"No you haven't."

"Well, not literally."

"I didn't mean it literally. You are not in the same situation where you failed."

"Yes I am."

"Last time you were proud and felt as if you were invincible, were you not?"

"Yes. If I feel that way again, I will fail."

"But you don't feel that way. You are doubting yourself."

"It's a lot better than feeling proud and arrogant."

"That's true, but doubting yourself does not help you solve your problem."

"Well, problems always exist."

"Running away never helps."

"But I don't have the confidence that I can live up to everyone's expectations!"

"Blaz, in this time you are not Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. You are Blaz the Protector, a name and title which few people in the world deserve."

"But I am still Harry Potter."

"Cast away Harry Potter for the moment. Become Blaz the Protector and do the only thing you need to do: Protect. Protect the women. Protect the children. Do you not wish for that?"

"Yes I do wish for that but--"

"Then put all your faith into yourself and believe you can protect them. You are Blaz the Protector. Stand proudly to your name and have unwavering faith in your ability to protect. Stand and fight for those who cannot and I shall guide you!"

Harry woke up to the sound of battle. He had not known when he had fallen asleep, but Arthur's forces were already upon him. He donned his light armor and raced out to the field with Uther's sword clipped on his belt and his twin daggers ready in his hands. It was time to end things with Arthur.

Guinevere fought off the another Arthurian solder with Clarent when she saw Lancelot's shadow in the distance. She lunged forwards in a run when a dreadful sword slammed onto the ground before her. It had a golden hilt with two snakes twisted together. The keen silver blade looked like a flame from the two serpents mouth and sparked with lightning. This was Caliburn, the lightning sword Merlin had given Arthur after breaking the sword he pulled from the stone.

Before her stood a man a few inches taller than her with far broader shoulder. He wore a full plate armor of silver and gold like her own. Merlin had crafted both armors with his magic after all. Guinevere was glad she had her helmet mask down to cover her face. It would not do much good if Arthur recognized here here. Then Arthur swung his blade in full force and Guinevere raised Clarent to block, but the force of Arthur's attack knocked her several feet away. She hit the ground and rolled to reduce the damage, but it was painful. Then lightning struck a few inches away from her head.

"Go, my lady!" a new voice cried out. Guinevere saw Mordred charge at Arthur to block Arthur's advance. "I will hold him off!" Guinevere wanted to protest, but Mordred's guard came in to reinforce her escape.

"Thank you," she whispered as she got up from the ground and ran towards Lancelot's position.

"I was looking for you, you bloody traitor!" Arthur cried out as he swung his sword down again.

Mordred blocked with great difficulty and replied, "So we are called traitors for fighting for the well-being of our country?"

Arthur spun and slashed in a circular arc cutting all of Mordred's advance guards in half at the waist. Mordred blocked the blow again, but he heard a chip on his sword. "Anyone who fights against the king's a traitor!"

"Than I rather die a traitor than help you destroy England!" Mordred shouted as he brought his sword up to attack. Then Arthur suddenly disappeared and a blade entered through Mordred's chest from his back.

"Foolish man," Arthur spat as he pulled out Caliburn.

Mordred fell to the ground coughing out blood from his mouth. He knew he was dying, but at least he fought for his ideals. Then an arm pulled his head up and he heard someone shout, "Mordred! You can't die! You must lead England after this war is over!"

Mordred looked up and saw Harry screaming with tears streaming down his face. He smiled. There was someone in this world that would be sad when he died. "Thank you..." Mordred spoke with his last ounce of strength. He died with a smile across his face.


End file.
